I: The Redemption
by ouat-forevs
Summary: What if Rumple decided to ask a favor for Prince Charming in order to find Snow White (based on 1x22). Little did he know that the favor was to take their first unborn child! Rumple knows she will be born from "True Love", the most powerful magic of all, and he plans to use it. NO CURSE include Red, Robin, Snow and a little bit of Belle. warning to a bit of angst ;)
1. 1) The Beginning

**_DAVID POV(Starts from 1x22)_**

 _"Snow! Snow! Where are you!?"_ I shouted running through the forest trying to find any clues. Trying to find one person throughout the world is difficult, but I won't give up. I promised her that I will find her, I will always find her ** _._**

 _"LOST are we?"_ Rumplestiltskin said who just appeared right in front of me.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ I asked

 _"I'm just here to help"_

 _"No need I'll be gone"_

 _"No! I don't think so. This is the infinite forest where there is no way out, well except MY WAY!"_

 _"I want nothing from you"_

 _"Not even this?"_ magically showing me a familiar ring

 _"My mother's ring, it was just... How did you get it?"_ I asked

" _The same way I get everything I want; MAGIC. The same magic that allows me to do this..._ " He said while throwing the ring into the air and catching it again. _"This ring is now enchanted and the closer you get to Snow White, the brighter it will grow. Interested?"_

 _"Give it to me!"_ I demanded

 _"Ah! It's not something for nothing Dearie. Time to make a Deal!"_

 _"NO! No more deals."_ I unsheathed my sword and tried to attack him, but he vanished into thin air

 _"Over here!"_ I turned around and he appeared right behind me with a sword in his hand.

We fought each other and the battle lasted minutes until he kicked me in my stomach and threw me back in the air by magic. I grabbed my other sword and attacked him again managing to make a cut in his left side cheek. He smiled wickedly covering his cut with his palm and instantly healing it. I charged at him but he managed to take my sword, threw me again in the nearest tree then pointed my sword in my neck.

 _"So brave: so gallant: so pointless..."_ He continued

 _"Bravery won't get you out of this forest, Dearie. Magic will! Trust me! This is a deal you want to make, because we both want the same thing!"_ He said coming closer to me

 _"What's that?"_ I asked

 _"Why? You and your true love to be together, of course! So, what do you say, Dearie?_

 _Fine! It's a deal. What do you want for it?"_

 _"Don't fret Dearie! You'll know soon enough. But the fact is that YOU don't have it YET. I will obtain it soon enough, but until then it will stay as a favour."_ He giggled _._

He passed me the ring so I took it and started to head to wherever Snow is.

 _"Impressive, Dearie! But don't forget, No one breaks a deal with Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One."_ He shouted with an evil smile on his smile before vanishing in a purple smoke.

I know I should be worried about the favour, but for now I needed to find Snow, nothing else matters than me finding her, even if it takes days of travelling. I promised her that; I will find her, I will always find her.

* * *

I rode my horse who was galloping through the forest until I see the ring glowing brighter every second. I followed the path that I was going until I saw 7 people surrounding a tree coffin. I looked a little closer and saw the very person I was looking for. It was Snow.

 _"No."_ I shouted, getting off of my horse and sprinting to reach Snow.

 _"You're too late"_ One of them replied sniffling and brushing away their tears.

 _"At least let me say goodbye."_ I begged

They opened the glass surrounding Snow and I walked to her side. I leaned a little closer memorizing the details of her angelic face. How her skin is white as snow. Thin lips red as blood. I leaned in thinking how I could still go on, thinking that this will be the last time I will be able to see her. See her gorgeous smile one more time. Hear her addicting laugh one last time. Oh! How can I ever forget her stubbornness? I slowly pressed my lips to hers, thinking how it will be the last time to do everything of that. Then I heard a soft gasp, and I looked at her thinking it must be a dream.

 _"You found me"_ Snow said feeling relieved.

 _"Did you ever doubt I would?"_ I replied laughing _._

* * *

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Prince Charming plans to spend the rest of his life with her true love; Snow. He proposed not long after the curse broke, in front of Snow's castle. They even managed to take back the kingdom by the help with a few of their friends. And so far, everything is going well, George is nowhere to be found, Rumpelstiltskin is stuck in the cell. On the day of the marriage, the Evil Queen arrived and threatened everyone that she will cast a curse, a curse that will take all our happy endings. Desperate to save their unborn child, Snow and Charming made a deal with the Dark One to stop the curse in exchange of the name of their baby.

* * *

 **Snow's POV**

I walked through our balcony and looked through the beautiful horizon. I placed my hand right above the bump of my stomach feeling my baby girl, my Emma, kicking. I rubbed my hands on my stomach and stopped when I felt a pair of arm closing up on me. I don't even need to turn around and look to know that it's David. he tilted his head so he can sneak a kiss into my cheek while his had went above in my pregnant

 _"I can't do this!"_ I admitted. _"I can't have this baby while Regina is out there..."_

 _"No! Snow, stop! Listen to me, everything will be fine. We haven't heard from her since our wedding but I'm not saying we should feel safe. All I'm saying is that we can't stop living our life, for our child."_ He lift his had to cup my chin and leaned his head to kiss me.

 _"Someone is being impatient"_ I said

 _"Hmm, tell me my darling why I can't kiss my wife while waiting for our baby to be born?_ " he replied.

All of a sudden I felt a pain in my stomach. Oh no!

 _"It's a good thing you don't have to wait any longer"_ I turned around to look at him directly

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"The baby, it's coming!"_ I said feeling the pain getting stronger by a minute.

Charming carefully led me to my bed and quickly ran outside our room to get Doc. As he ran, the pain continues to grow especially now that I'm alone and can't hold onto anyone. I hear a noise of foot steps by the hall, and I knew that it won't be long till I see my baby, my arrived and immediately held my hand while Doc arranged his supplies.

 _"You're doing really good Snow, just keep breathing and make sure to relax since this usually takes time."_ Doc suggested

I firmly held Charming's hand with mine to ease the pain. Doc declared that it was time pushing so I gathered my strength to push. Its been minutes and the pain didn't leave. By now I can feel my forehead sweating and the room heating up.

 _"Shhh, it's okay Snow "_ Charming said

 _"YOU try and endure this!?"_ I snapped

 _"Push Snow, I can see her head! One last hard push!"_ Doc said encouragingly.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH_ " I shouted till I can faintly hear a loud cry of a baby. I dropped my head and laid into the bed from exhaustion.

 _"Congratulations your majesties, it's a healthy baby girl_ " Doc said handing the.., our baby to Charming. Charming carefully held Emma as he walked beside me to kiss my forehead, I raised my head from the sudden realization _"The curse?"_

 _She failed. Looks like it was all a threat after all"_ Charming said

" _But she will come back, she's probably still planning something else to hurt me, to hurt you, and now Emma"_ I worriedly said trying as hard not to wake the now sleeping baby Emma.

" _Then we'll be there for her, to save her. Heck, even the dwarfs will pull their axe' to someone if that someone even dared."_ He said jokingly. I smiled and looked at our beautiful baby one more time.

 _"You did it Snow"_ Charming said giving me a chance to hold Emma into my arms. As I hold her I immediately noticed her tiny little fingers clench as a fist, her chin definitely came from mine, and her cute tiny nose similar from Charming, her little hair already looking like Charming'd hair. I couldn't forget those eyes, those small eyes shining bright with tears from her cries. Those wonderful eyes were from mine, I smiled and leaned my head to Charming's shoulder. _"No, WE did it"_ I replied.

 _"Well! Isn't this a fancy sight? Miss me Dearies?"_ said a voice

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything! to be clear:_**

 **-There is no curse**

 **-Neal is not in our world.** **Neal is in the enchanted forest somewhere ;) wink***

 **QUESTIONS? FEEL FREE TO ASK ME !**

 **THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPLOAD :)**


	2. 2) Taken

"Miss me dearies?" a voice asked.

* * *

 ** _DAVID'S POV:_**

I lifted my head to see the last person I wanted to see; Rumpelstiltskin.

 _"How did you get here? Better yet, How did you escape? You shouldn't be able to use your magic while you're in there."_ I asked.

Rumple walked away to sit in the chair parallel to where we are. I turned my head to see Snow holding Emma tightly, and looked at her to ask if she knows anything about this. The response I got was her looking at me asking the same question.

 _"Who helped you escape?"_ asked Snow.

 _"Tsk! Why no one of course, such an attitude after I, the Dark One, just stopped the curse for you! your majesties._ " he said taking a bow.

 _"And why would you do that? Why do it now when its almost too late? Why didn't you stop it earlier?"_ I asked shielding Snow and Emma if he ever dares to hurt either of them.

 _"Protective are we?"_ noticing me covering Snow and Emma. _"Let's just say I am invested in your future! Especially that little one right there"_ pointing his hand to Emma. "Plus, _I am not here to hurt you well, not physically_ " finally standing up in the chair. _"I'm here for pure business, as you may call it"_ He taunted.

 _"What are you here for? What business_ ?" I asked

 _"We owe nothing from you"_ Snow declared behind me

 _"Ah! but you see, you snow, may not owe me anything but your dear Prince Charming owes me quite a bit after i helped HIM find YOU!."_ he giggled _"And now I'm here to claim that favor he agreed on, isn't that right Dearie?_ he asked

 _"Charming is that true?"_ Snow whispered to me

 _"Snow I.."_

 _"Don't you Snow on me! Did you or did you Not made a deal with HIM!?_

 _"I'm sorry, but..."_

 _"NO! you told me yourself not to take up his deals. That he's just going to trick you. Were you not there when he tried to take Ella's baby?"_ Snow furiously whispered

 _"I know, but it was a long before Ella's baby, and I was hoping he completely forgot about it."_ I explained

 _"Tick! Tock! Dearies"_ Rumple impatiently said.

I turned to face him and asked _"Fine! What do you want?"_

He smiled then said " _Why your precious baby of course! Someone born from twu love. Someone who posses..."_

All I needed to hear was him wanting my baby and all I see was red. I unsheathed my sword and started to attack him, in which he simply used magic to send my sword flying to the other side of the room. _"NO! You can't have her!"_ I shouted _"Guards! Guards"._

 _"No ONE breaks a deal with me, but as for your sake: I will only suggest you MAKE a replacement for the little pwincess"_ Rumplestiltkin giggled. Just in time when the loud steps of running can be heard from the distance

 _"I'll take that as my cue to leave"_ He said while he flicked his wrist up in the air. In an instant Emma was already in his arms. I ran to him as fast as I can but I only managed to catch a flash of purple smoke before its completely gone. I turned around to check on Snow and what I saw completely broke my heart. I see Snow crying hysterically hugging Emma's baby blanket, the one she was supposed to be using right now.

 _"Snow"_ I called softly talking a step closer to her. _"Snow, please look at me"_ I said pleading her. I can`t stand the thought of her not talking to me, especially not looking at me. _"We will get her back, I`ll get our Emma back. I promise you"._ I waited for her to respond but I`m seeing as I won`t get any, I turned to run through the door, but before I left I whispered _"I`m sorry"_ softly to the air hoping Snow would reach it.

 ** _RUMPELSTILTSKIN_** ** _`S POV:_**

 ** _"_** _Now child you will do my bidding. But for now, I need you to grow for you will play an important role for me in the future"_ I grin. Going down to the basement while carrying Emma, I opened the dungeon to be faced with a shocked face of my beautiful maid, Belle.

Sighing , I handed her a sleeping Emma. " _First, I did not give you the baby to skin so rest assure... Quite the opposite actually. I want you to do whatever it is you need to do to make sure that SHE stays alive"_

 _"Do you need me to explain it any further or will you just stand there disregarding my order_.

" _Well, um... may I_ know _the reason why?_ Belle asked.

" _No you may not. The only thing you need to know is how to take care lf that child. As for the necessities, just tell me and I will provide it"_ I confirmed. " _Anything else?_

 _"Can I at least know where you found her?"_ She asked cradling the infant in her arms.

 _"Found!? Dearie I'm the Dark One. I don't need things to be found, if I want it, I will get it. And as for that infant, let's just say she is the result of a throughout plan and wonderful deal."_ I sneered. " _Now Go and do what needs to be done. I will be in my study if you ever need the time to disturb me."_

 ** _REGINA's POV:_**

 _"It failed."_ I shouted while walking down the hallway to my mirror.

 _"YOU should have expected this, Your majesty... As you said before, he's the dark one and HE manipulates."_ Sydney replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him and called my Huntsman, who I expect to do everything I want, after all I did take his heart.

 _"You're majesty"_ He courted and I turn around to face him.

 _"I want you to prepare the carriage, I have someone I NEED to visit"_

 _"Right Away, you're majesty"._

If that _imp_ thinks that he can trick and play me as one of those petty innocents then he's wrong. I am not letting you win. And I just know a perfect way to get revenge.. After all I am the _Evil Queen_ and nobody will get in my way from getting my revenge even if I have to destroy the whole Enchanted Forest...

I have no one to live for anyways.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _Please do not copy the story it is Very ILLEGAL_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and themes! based on Tv show: ONCE!_**

 **PLEASE REVIEW : **

**Sorry for the late upload but I will promise an Update Once A Week from now on**

 **QUESTIONS? FEEL FREE TO message ME !**

 **No Hate And pls don't leave unnecessary comments**


	3. 3) We need

**Before we start... this booked is based on many people(characters) but sadly will not involve all of them in one whole chapter. This story will be short therefore no extra events like ball will be happening (not sure). But since it is a short story it is one of my requirements that every chapter contains 1000 words or more.**

 **Therefore, I will not remove any characters since they are all part of the story. Sorry if I failed to mention that earlier.**

 **Now onto the story...**

 **-OUAT-**

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN'S POV**

It was peaceful early morning that crumpled shortly after hearing a deafening sound: the _loud_ whining... and _cries_ of a baby. I sighed, it has been so long that I forgotten how difficult it was to raise a baby. With a bit of magic, I easily blocked the sound until I can only hear my own breath. I sat down in my chair closing my eyes. I knew I wouldn't able to rest so soon while another accompany is, as of now coming to see me.

 **SNOW'S POV**

I have faced so many obstacles in my life and so far this is the hardest. Trying to remain strong while my baby is out there, maybe unprotected is the scariest thing. Charming has also left with some of the guards to Rumplestiltskin's castle and try to get back Emma. To top it off, we haven't talked since he left and I am worried it will be the last. I slumped in my bed and asked one of my birds named, Chirp who is in the palm of my hands a question " _Do you think I'm the worst wife and now maybe mother?''_

Chirp simple tweeted and flew away out the window.

Great. I'm also a terrible friend.

I snuggled my head in the cushion blaming myself. If only I had let him explain his reasons then maybe we could both reassured ourselves a little that everything will be alright.

I removed myself from the bed and looked outside the window and prayed _''Please be safe Charming. Don't worry my little one, daddy's coming to save you''_

 **CHARMING'S POV**

All the plans has been prepared and currently me and some of the guards are taking a rest in some part of the forest where we are hidden enough not to be seen but close enough for us to see them. I'm just waiting for a friend to study my plans and confirm them, come to think of it he is a tad late. I knew the forest enough to walk past it but not enough to use it as a war field for defense. My dear friend however, has lived in these forest for quite some to know it at the back of his hand. That extra knowledge will be useful against someone as powerful as the dark one. Focused on my thoughts, I was surprised when someone pat me in my shoulder greeting me.

 _"Its been a while my old friend. Or is it King now? You're majesty.''_ He quipped

" _you know such formalities as a king_ _is not needed for as you have said, I am you're old friend''_

I smiled, it truly has been a long time since we have seen each other, most likely it was before I have even met Snow. If I remember it was the time when I was still working in the field with my mother and him living with his pregnant wife, Marian in the forest. They helped as often when we have no silver and gold left. Thus the reason why he is aware of my secrets and especially me being David not my twin.

" _what is it you needed then? You wouldn't imprison me now would you? After all you are the King and I assure you I have not stole any of you're coins from you're carriage or even in you're kingdom_ _''_

 _"Relax Robin, I know that you give it to those who needed it. I simply needed you're advice in some of my plan. Would you mind if we discuss it inside one of the tents?_

 _"Of course not! But I will apologize for lying, I may have stolen some coins from one of you're carriages''_

 _"what?''_ I asked dumbfounded

" _c'mon_ mate'' Hepleaded putting his hands up _''in my defence, I only took a small amount, so small that you didn't even notice''_ he said trying hard not to laugh at me.

I just grinned and guided him inside of my tents.

 **2 hours later**

 _''WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND!''_ Robin shouted. " _This whole plan is suicidal.''_

 _"And that is why you're here to help me make sure that it is not suicidal.''_ I reasoned

" _You are up against the dark one. He owns magic that YOU don't possess, he can practically kill all of you in one snap of his fingers in just one blink of an eye and you wont even notice it.''_ He finished

 _'''So, what you're saying is that it is impossible to defeat him''_

 _''No. Its_ possible'' He sighed _"' what do you think happened to the previous dark ones before the one we have today arrived?''_ I interrupted him and asked. '' _how do you know...''_

" _You tend to hear stories and tales in the end of the town especially at the taverns. But, I have heard someone who is in the same path as you, killing the dark one.''_

 _"Who!?''_ I asked

 _''he goes by his own moniker, HOOK.''_

 _"Captain Hook?''_

 _"the same one''_

 _"As in the vile pirate_? _What would a dirty pirate like him want with him?_ I asked

" _that no ONE knows, mostly kept to himself and no one dares to approach him and ask. But it is told that he knows a way to kill you're enemy.''_

 _"'where is he now?''_ I questioned

" _that is the mysterious part , he has not been seen for the past years and many people concluded that he is gone.''_

Come to think of it, asking for help and teaming with a pirate is like offering him our coins and maybe worst, our lives.

" _meaning there is no way I cannot save my daughter from the dark one.''_ I murmured

" _I'm sorry mate, maybe you can ask a powerful fairy for help or the worst way is maybe make a deal with him?''_ he suggested

" _No! My wife still refuses to talk to me since I made a mistake of making a deal with him. I'm not going to make it worst for ourselves and easy for him to play us.''_

 _-––—―–-–―—―—–-–-_

Robin left about 5 minutes ago saying he and some of his merry men are going to take a rest due to their long travel. This might be the craziest thing I will ever had as an idea but it is worth a try. It is stupid and as robin said, hogging to be suicidal, but if its the only way I can reunite with my daughter and make my wife forgive me, then I will do anything. I refused to have thoughts about any of them thinking that I might never see my princess again or my wife never forgiving me nut I cannot help it. I am her father and I was supposed to protect her and I failed. Oh, mother what do I do now?

Early in the morning I asked one of my guards to visit someone important to me and deliver an important letter. I told him to give the letter to a small inn at the end of the town to someone wearing a RED hood. I also told the rest of my guards to return to the castle immediately and protect the queen. Only one I am with is Robin who will be hating me after I told him of my idiotic rescue plan.

I coming soon my princess, so please be okay. Daddy will be coming very soon.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _Please do not copy the story it is Very ILLEGAL_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and themes! based on Tv show: ONCE!_**

 **PLEASE REVIEW : **

**No Hate And pls don't leave unnecessary comments**


	4. 4) Welcoming Wolf

_**Belle's POV:**_

ㇸ6ㇸ6 _Tale as old as time... mmmh, Neither One prepared, ... Beauty and the Beast ㇸ6ㇸ6_

After singing my favourite lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a baby in distress, I carefully placed Emma on her wooden crib. As a new experience I was terrified on what will happen if I can't take care of her, but turns out, all I needed was patience to show her love and care and they instantly bonded to you. Of course as I read in the books, a newborn will recognize and will need their own birth mother, therefore it was difficult to try and stop her cries.

I carried a short wooden stool and placed it besides Emma. I softly brushed the end of my fingers to her wet, chubby cheeks and sigh, it did took a while to calm her down. If I am a stranger to her, I would say she looks like an angel while she is asleep. So far from the truth, but it is weird that when she is hungry, I have to mix her milk with some cinnamon or some cocoa. I wonder if she got it fro, her birth parents. I smiled knowing it will be one of her quirks as she grows up.

Loosing tracks of my thoughts, I didn't hear the door open and notice Rumplestiltskin walking in and tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

"What is it you need Rumple? Isn't bad enough to know that the two person who lives here are just part of you're wretched deal'' I courageously said.

"If I were you I will be cautious on the words that comes out of that mouth of yours, You forget, YOU accepted this deal meaning YOU had a say in it. I will admit that it doesn't count for the infant for she cannot even say a word.'' He demanded

"of course, forgive me'' I said with a little remorse. It is true that he has been a little forgiving with me that past days Emma has arrived, but it doesn't exactly mean I will forget the ability he has to kill me in a flick of his wrist. _(A.N: I sung this part :D)_

"Now I want you to listen, and listen carefully. No matter what happens you and that baby will stay here inside, unseen and protected by my magic.

"Do we really have a choice?'' I questioned him

"No, just do what I say'' he replied

"How kind of you. But, why inside a dungeon? Why the sudden change of you wanting us to hide?''

He sigh and mumbled '' You and that curious mind if yours''. Preparing to leave, he turned around to open the door.

"Let's just say an angry and powerful enemy is about to do their monthly visits with little old me'' He giggled and left not forgetting to lock the door so I know I can't escape.

If I didn't know any better, I would say he's trying to protect us. despite his appearance and wrong decisions, I notice he always has a good reason, but he didn't want anyone knowing. I wonder how long it will take for him to open up and finally free himself from his manipulation. I caressed Emma's cheek and took her little tiny hand with mine and rub my hand with hers.

I sighed. Is it wrong to think that I want to save him? Right at this moment I believe he only sees me as a piece of one of his deals, but yet I still want to try. I believe everyone deserves a chance, if not, a second chance.

 ** _CHARMING'S POV:_**

"I'm glad you can join me'' I said facing a gray wolf, though I will appreciate it if she can reply.

She hid behind a tree large enough to cover her body and shifted. She came out wearing a brown dress with a corset and a red long hood as a cover.

"What happened?'' Noticing that I'm alone, she asks ''Where are the royal guards? Are you okay?'' she continually asked.

"slow down Red'' I said

"SLOW DOWN!? Robin came by saying you were in trouble and here I though something bad is happening to you, so I came here as soon as I could... " she shouted '' But now, I can see that you're just fine''

"I apologize, and speaking of Robin, where is he? I told him to come back with you.'' I asked

"I thought you were in trouble so I ran past him" she replied glaring her eyes at me.

"Again, I apologize, but I need you're help to save Emma. I don't think Granny will appreciate me using you and well, you're wolf to save her." I reasoned

"I'm sure Granny will agree. After all, Emma is kind of like Granny's granddaughter" she smiled

"Yes, but if she hears my plan she might just change her mind."

"I think you and I know, Granny and I will do whatever we can to save Emma, not only she's the princess, I am also her aunt, her best Aunt. I wont let anything bad happen to her."

" thank you. Lets go inside to warm up while we wait for Robin''. I said

"Of course, but do tell me you're plan. I am intrigued to know on how you think you can trick the Dark One."

"Well, of course,... after Robin,... I can always use another person to shout at me saying I'm out of my mind.'' I laughed

 _30 minutes later...  
_

I went outside my hide out and saw a Robin in the distance. "it's about time'' I said and smiled. I went outside our small shelter in the middle of the woods to meet him.

"You sure took your time" I teased.

"trying to beat a wolf to a running contest is another word for accepting defeat'' he said panting. "in my opinion, I say outrunning a wolf is way worst than trying to sneak past the Evil Queen's guard''

After seeing Red behind me, Robin immediately flushed and lowered his head while scratching the back of his head.

"I greatly apologize m'lady, it was not on purpose for me to lie to you, but it is behind good reason. "

"No need to apologize Robin, King here explained to me everything. But don't forget next time you even think of lying to me, well let's just say you will get a chance to meet my impatient, violent and crazy wolf''.

I saw Robin gulped and I quickly got it between them. "Now that were all here, let's take shelter inside and I tell you the plan on how I think we can rescue Emma. And we're going back home, together''.

* * *

 _ **REGINA'S POV:**_

Can I just say, I am travelling with a bunch lf idiots who has gotten lost in the middle of the road. Not only lost, but stuck as one of the wheels in my carriage is in the middle of a deep mud puddle. Well, they're stuck in these forest till they actually learn how to be strong guards like I want them to be. I waved my hand till a smoke of purple took me away from that rotten place and into my castle to retrieve a ''special item'' for a spell, just in case things doesn't turn the way I want them too.

Who am I kidding, it's Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. Making a deal with him means an eternity of bad luck and mischief.

Originally I was planning to have a grand entrance and show my wrath to the Dark One, but as usual my plan,... well, it didn't go as plan. Way worst is that he actually won and didn't even put any effort to stop me. It seems like fate has cursed me to never win against anyone.

I poofed myself to the Dark One's castle, which he likes to call, ' A place to eat even though I don't need to eat'. It is a large, spacious, room with only a long table and multiple chairs around it.

"Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! Where are you'' I shouted hearing my voice echoed into the empty hallways.

"You arrived later than I expected. What's the matter this time, Dearie? Another problem? Another deal? " He smirked knowing I need something from him.

"straight to the point I see '' that's unusual I thought to myself, sitting on one of the chairs

"Some of us actually have something to take care lf rather than plotting my never ending revenge to a certain couple.'' he relied sitting on the other end.

"You're the dark one, you can get anything you want, so don't even try comparing ME to YOU!''

"Well, I can't have everything now can I? Despite being the dark one, I still have things that I badly want but can't _keep_.

"Don't think I don't know what you did. You place a spell on them so I couldn't hurt _them_.''

"that is true, but the part where I don't get is, why didn't you use the Dark Curse I gave you.''

"'Its simple, the pleasure in succeeding will not be so much fun. You should know. How many people exactly did you take revenge on?'' I tease. I waved my hand and a tray of hit tea appeared in front of me.

"Now, do I mind telling me why you are trying so badly for me to curse this forsaken kingdom. Don't forget teaching me magic so I can destroy them only for you to protect them. I think I deserve some explanation.''

"I guess you do, and may I suggest, make yourself comfortable... this will take a while.'' he gestured while smirking.

-Not Edited-

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _Please do not copy the story it is Very ILLEGAL and can get you ARRESTED_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and themes! based on Tv show: ONCE!_**

 **PLEASE REVIEW : **

**No Hate And pls don't leave unnecessary comments**


End file.
